Amenadiel
* Dr. Canaan * Amenadude |species = Angel |status = Alive |date of birth = |date of death = |age = |gender = Male |home = * Los Angeles * Heaven |family = * God * Goddess * Lucifer * Azrael * Uriel * Other Angels |occupation = * Member of the Heavenly Host * Sovereign of Hell |affiliation = * Mazikeen * Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = 1-2 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Amenadiel is the eldest angel, and thus the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar and all the other angels. He came to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates the throne. History Early History Amenadiel is the eldest child of God and Goddess. As a child, he played with his siblings, however, he and the other older children often excluded Uriel from their activities. Regardless, Uriel and many of the other angels admired Amenadiel. Like his siblings, Amenadiel serves God. Sometime after Lucifer rebelled, Amenadiel took his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Circa 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that he never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. It is revealed in , that Amenadiel was God's favorite son. Personality Amenadiel is a head-strong, loyal angel. He is extremely loyal to his father. Powers and Abilities Powers Being the first angel, Amenadiel has so far displayed the following powers: * Angel Physiology: As an angel, Amenadiel is very powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings) as well as their weaknesses. However, even though he is the eldest angel, Lucifer was stronger than him and even without his Wings,was still able to fight him on equal grounds if not defeat him. Amenadiel is currently weakened and his wings are damaged. ** Immortality: As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by conventional means and has thus lived for many millennia. ** Superhuman Strength: As an angel, Amenadiel possesses great strength and is far stronger than that of a human being. Even while human, he was able to hold off three hospital security guards. However he was shown to be somewhat weaker than lucifer even when the latter was still fallen angel ** Superhuman Reflexes: Amenadiel possesses great reflexes, and is able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of Maze. ** Shape-Shifting: Amenadiel is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look like a human male (hiding his large wings), and he even claims to be quite comfortable in his human form. ** Chronokinesis : Amenadiel is able to slow down time when he converses with his brother Lucifer, able to thus keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds of them undetected. Lucifer implied that he could travel through time. He has also demonstrated using his ability to make objects fall in slow motion. Due to his fall as an angel, his abilities over time had begun to wane, as he soon began to only be able to keep time slowed for a few moments, not for as long as he wanted, this caused his abilities to suddenly wear off without his control, notably revealing himself to the people at Chloe's precinct as having sneaked into her office. Also while trying to keep a handful of rocks suspended in mid air with his time abilities, they suddenly fell to the floor without his control. In , Amenadiel was able to considerably slow time to allow Maze to save Linda. However, this took intense concentration and left him exhausted afterwards. ** Flight: Through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of flying. However, his wings are currently damaged. ** Resurrection: When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. ** Teleportation: Amenadiel was able to travel between realms and was capable of appearing anywhere. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Even without his powers, Amenadiel could fight off three security guards in a hospital. However,in his fight with Lucifer ,Amenadiel was proven to be the inferior combatant as when they fought in "Team Lucifer",his younger brother quickly pummeled Amenadiel to bloody pulp without taking on much damage himself. Weaknesses * Demonic Weapons Forged in Hell: In "Take Me Back to Hell", it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. * Supernatural beings: Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, angels, and demons) are able to cause physical harm to each other and more powerful beings can defeat amenadiel.Uriel was able to easily beat and make Amenadiel bleed while he was weakened and lucifer did the same eBen though he was still fallen angel and amenadiel still had his powers. Goddess - even when not at full power - was able to easily defeat him. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhors. * Amenadiel is the eldest angel. * In the comics, Amenadiel is a supporting antagonist. He is a strong angel who despises Lucifer and is bent on killing him. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Amenadiel 2.jpg S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel with wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel.gif 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg 203 promo Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 09 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 10 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 11 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 16 Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 211 promo 12 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 07 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 08 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 10 Amenadiel Trixie Chloe.jpg 213 promo 11 Trixie Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 12 Amenadiel Trixie.jpg 213 promo 13 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 14 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 15 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 216 promo 01 Amenadiel.jpg 218 promo 08 Amenadiel Dan.jpg 218 promo 15 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel slowing down time.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help needed Category:Sovereign of Hell